Flight Of The White Crow
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: Love is a strange thing. It can happen to anyone. Even two best friends. Even if they're from different Clans. Even if they're both toms. Love is a very strange thing...


_**So, I want to do a one-shot with two recent OCs of mine: Whitefur and Crowflight. Whitefur is albino ThunderClan cat with daddy issues and Crowflight is an anti-social, long-legged black tom from ShadowClan.**_

_**They're from the forum: Before Darkness, There Is Always Light.**_

_**I have a bad habit of wanting to ship these two, so I decided to go on and type something to seal in their feelings for each other. This will be through Crowflight's POV. I do hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Also, for those who want to complain: Cats can be gay. Just ask *SPOILERS* Tallstar.  
><strong>_

_**This place in the Forest Territories.**_

* * *

><p>As a half moon crawled into the air, the sleek black shape of a cat raced quietly through the marshy terrain. In the distance sat a carronplace with a figure of a white tom whose soft pelt was a pale silver colour in the moonlight. The black cat stopped in front of the white tom. They greeted each other with light purrs as they say down. The white tom's pale eyes changed from joy to a sadder, bitter-sweet look.<p>

"Crowflight?"

"Yes, Whitefur?" Crowflight was worried when Whitefur refused to look him in the eye. What was troubling his ThunderClan friend?

"We can't keep doing this anymore... A Clanmate of mine, I-I promised to keep his name a secret, knows we've been hanging out... He threatened to tell our leader if he finds out I've been sneaking out of camp again."

"What? Who said that?" Though his claws unsheathed, both toms were well aware that Crowflight wasn't violent enough to go out of his away to attack, or even kill, whoever found out of their close friendship.

"I already told you, I'm not allowed to tell. My Clan already doesn't like me because I'm... Different. I don't need them to hate me for another reason." Crowflight's features softened when Whitefur called himself different. At Gatherings cats would shy away from Whitefur because of his odd pale eyes. It didn't help he was the son of two known dark-pelts. Crowflight rested his muzzle on his friend's head. After a moment Whitefur pulled back. Crowflight was confused.

"T-there's something else I want to tell you before I never get to see you outside of Gatherings..."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Crowflight." Quickly pressing his muzzle to the black tom's and ran off into ThunderClan's forest.

Moons passed since then. They still talked at Gatherings and were still friends, but Crowflight could never forget what Whitefur told him. He often wondered how he felt about Whitefur. Did he love him, too? Could he love him? He wanted to ponder these feelings more, but when he received his first apprentice, it made things difficult. He spent more time when them then he did contemplating his feelings on his best friend. Before he knew it he was ShadowClan's deputy. He padded quietly to his third gathering under his new title. Looking around he couldn't see Whitefur sitting with any of the ThunderClan cats. His hissed under his breath impatiently as he waited for ThunderClan's leader to speak.

"We are to mourn a loss. Two suns ago Whitefur was saving an apprentice from the Thunderpath when a monster struck him. He hunts with StarClan." Silence. Crowflight started to tremble lightly. He couldn't believe it. Whitefur was dead.

His best friend was dead.

It was a moon later when ShadowClan's leader died, leaving Crowflight to go to highstones. His first four lives were Loyalty, Strength, Tolerance, and Bravery. Now he waited for the fifth cat to step forward. When he saw a snowy white pelt he nearly started to sob. It was Whitefur.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" His friend offered a weak purr that the long-limbed tom could only respond with a weak nod. "With this life I give you Remembrance. We can all learn from the past."

Memories flashed through Crowflight's mind. Blueshade and Echostorm fretting over him. Becoming an apprentice. His first Gathering. Spotting that lonely white ThunderClan tom who looking at least a moon younger. Saying hello. Becoming friends. The nights he snuck out to see him. That last night. _"I love you, Crowflight."_

As Whitefur looked ready to joining the ranks, Crowflight stopped him. Leaning in he whispered something to his friend.

"I love you, too."


End file.
